There are various uses for elongated flexible assemblies such as for elevator load bearing members or roping arrangements, drive belts for machines such as a passenger conveyor and handrails for passenger conveyors, for example. Such assemblies may be designed with a plurality of cords covered by a polyurethane jacket. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,295,799 and 6,739,433 show belts for use in suspending an elevator car and counterweight within an elevator system. An example passenger conveyor handrail construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,829. An example passenger conveyor drive belt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,060.
One aspect of such assemblies is that having a polymer jacket associated with a tension member such as a steel cord typically requires some load transfer between the jacket material and the cord while the assembly is in use. The strength of the assembly is related to the pull-out strength that corresponds to a load at which separation will occur between the jacket material and the tension members. Improving the pull-out strength of such an assembly improves the overall strength of the assembly and the ability to withstand higher load conditions.